Flame
by xXxHEARTxofxICExXx
Summary: These sparks have lit a fire and I'm burning from the inside out. Sequel to Sparks. Kid/OC


**Sequel to Sparks, so I would suggest reading that first.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

**Enjoy!**

**xxxxx**

It had been nearly six months since Wren Sawyer and her weapon partners, Jekyll and Hyde, had joined the DWMA and met Death the Kid. In that time, they had quickly become a part of his group of friends, Wren and Maka bonding over their love of books rather fast. Wren had even discovered that the apartment that she shared with Jekyll and Hyde was only a block away from where Make and Soul lived.

That wasn't to say that she didn't get along with the rest of the group just as well. Wren had also found a wonderful friend in Tsubaki. The two girls would often be seen walking around Death City together giggling about whatever their topic of the day was. Most often they would talk about weapons. Since Tsubaki was the only other demon weapon that Wren had ever met who could change onto more than one weapon, Wren liked to ask questions about how her transformations worked. It fascinated her just how different Tsubaki was from Jekyll and Hyde, who had no control over what they changed into.

Black*Star and she had a friendly rivalry. His loud, obnoxious personality sometimes got on her nerves, but his strength and dedication to fighting afreets and protecting his friends had endeared him to her. Often, Black*Star would challenge Wren, Jekyll and Hyde to a one-on-one battle, but Wren would always decline. She liked to keep her fighting style to herself, only using it when it was necessary, so no one had seen her fight yet. However, despite this, he swore he would get Wren to battle him one day.

Soul still had the tendency to look at her like she was crazy. Wren suspected it was because he thought she had a crush on Kid, and he just couldn't comprehend that. Otherwise she got along with the albino just fine, especially after she had shown off her basketball skills, winning a game for Soul and his team.

Every once and a while, Wren would find herself over at Gallows Mansion for some 'girl time' with Liz and Patty. The friendly sisters had taken a liking to the more reserved girl and liked to use poor Wren as a dress up doll. They had had quite a few slumber parties where Liz would end up doing her make-up, hair and nails while Patty would choose clothes. Wren would always object to the doll treatment, but would secretly enjoy herself. She believed that the other girls were too serious most of the time, especially Maka, though she would never voice that thought.

Sometimes though, Wren suspected that the sisters only invited her over so that they could see her partners, who wouldn't go anywhere without her. It was no secret to Wren that Liz had a crush on her more innocent partner, Jekyll. She never minded those visits where the sisters would pull aside her partners and leave her alone. It was those days where she would quietly sneak away into the mansion to talk to Kid. The shinigami was usually hid in the kitchen or in his room when she came over after the first time she had visited his partners.

_*Flashback*_

_Wren sat in Liz and Patty's room waiting for the girls to return. It was the first time they had decided to use her as a doll, so she sat awkwardly in a chair in the middle of the room in her underwear. Liz had pinned all of her hair up haphazardly before realizing that she had left the hair curler in the bathroom and run off to get it. What made it worse was that she had only done about half her makeup before deciding she wanted to start with her hair. Patty had made her strip to find out her measurements and was now wandering the house searching for the 'perfect outfit'._

Could this get any worse?

_Apparently it could. It wasn't long before she heard footsteps in the hall until they stopped at the door. A distinctly male voice called out, "Liz, Patty? Where are you? I thought I heard Wren come in. Is she here?"_

_The door knob started to turn and Wren searched frantically for a place to hide. She failed. The door swung open and Kid stood in the doorway in shock at the sight of her state of undress, not to mention her face. _

_After about seven seconds, by Wren's count of course, Kid's face resembled a tomato and he took off running down the hallway with a horrible nosebleed and yelling something about how her perfect symmetry had been destroyed._

_*End Flashback*_

Needless to say, in order to avoid such a situation happening again, he tried to stay away when they would have a girl's night, letting her find him if she wanted to.

Ever since she vowed to figure him out on that first day, she had made a conscious effort to see him whenever she would go to visit Liz and Patty. As their friendship steadily grew, she came to realize that he was more straightforward than she had originally thought and that he wasn't hard to talk to. They would talk about everything from school and weapons, Jekyll and Hyde being a common topic, to more personal things.

After about two months of having known him and the gang, he had asked about her family. She surprised herself when she answered honestly. It was not a topic that she liked to talk about to anyone. The only other people who knew about them were Jekyll and Hyde, who had been with her since she was seven, and her "Auntie".

The story was simple. She had had a happy family that consisted of her and her parents and two younger brothers. A month before she met her partners, a witch had terrorized her village and killed anyone she could find. Wren had been picking flowers in a field nearby when she heard the screams. Frightened, she had run away, happening upon another nearby village, where a kind old woman had taken her in. She hid there for days, finally venturing out to go back to her village. When she arrived back, she found her home in ruins, bodies littering the streets. She ran back to the old woman, crying and she offered her a home with open arms.

Not long after that her grandsons, who had also tragically lost their parents, came to live with them. They were Jekyll and Hyde. The old woman was who she now called her Auntie.

The story both shocked and moved Kid. It wasn't long after she told him that story that Wren began to realize her feelings for the young shinigami. In the months following, her feelings only continued to grow until she was going to Gallows Mansion to see Kid more than she was going for Liz and Patty.

It was no surprise though. The boy had drawn her in from the start.

**xxxxx**

Kid sat on the couch in his perfectly symmetrical lounge measuring the television to make sure it was sitting properly. He could have sworn it was just barely leaning toward the left.

He had invited his friends over that Friday evening for pizza and a movie, but really it was just an excuse to have Wren over. Not to mention Liz and Patty gossiping about Jekyll and Hyde was starting to drive him insane.

_If they didn't see those boys soon, they might actually explode._

And he couldn't have that. It would ruin the perfect symmetry of his house…not that that was what was most important. He shook himself as he made the finishing touches. Everything was finally perfect. The room was symmetrical, the television was in place, and the pizza should be arriving any second.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang, but before he could answer, Liz and Patty shot from whatever region of the house they had been hiding in and threw the door open. Their disappointment was visible when they saw it was only the delivery man shortly followed by Soul and Maka. Waving their friends in, they left Kid to get the food.

Kid paid for the pizza and was about to shut the door when Black*Star swung inside, nearly kicking over the stack of boxes Kid was holding.

"YAHOO! Black*Star has arrived!" he yelled at top volume as Tsubaki followed him in apologizing for the near accident. Kid sighed and closed the door after making sure that the last three weren't outside, and led them to the lounge. He had just set the pizza on the table when the doorbell rang again.

Kid paused. There was only one group of people left to show up which meant…

"Yo, Kid! Your girlfriend's here." Said Soul, and Kid blushed.

Glaring at the albino scythe he stated, "She's not my girlfriend," before walking off to open the door.

That wasn't to say that he didn't have feelings for the black-haired beauty that he had given a tour to not all that long ago. What was it, six months now? In fact, though it had taken him a while, he had finally managed to admit to himself that he had a crush. The blushing and the way his heart jumped around her had completely confused him at first. He had never had feelings for anyone before. He had honestly thought he was sick.

But no, he actually _liked_ this girl. He had never met anyone like her before, and he likely never would again. The way her hair fell in perfect symmetry around her face complimented her pale complexion. Her clothes always fit her precisely as they should. Even the blue streaks in her hair and her jewelry were symmetrical. He started to swoon, but shook it off as he opened the door to see the object of his thoughts standing in front of him, flanked by her two partners. He couldn't help the smile that graced his face when he saw her.

"Come in. Everyone else has already arrived and they're waiting in the lounge with the pizza." He said, motioning for them to enter.

Wren blushed. "I'm not late am I? When you invited me you said to be here at seven." She paused. "It's only six fifty-seven and three seconds." She looked up at him worriedly.

Kid's gaze softened. This quirk was just one of the many things he loved about her, the way she kept track of time to the second. She couldn't stand to be late and, to his knowledge, hadn't been since he met her at the DWMA.

"No, you're not late. You're right on time." Kid said, before Wren started to panic. The girl breathed a sigh of relief and followed Kid into the house.

When they entered the lounge it was obvious that the group had made themselves at home. Soul, Maka, Black*Star and Tsubaki sprawled out on one couch. Soul and Maka sat rather close to each other, but still tried to make it look subtle, they failed. Tsubaki sat normally and Black*Star was perched on the arm. Liz and Patty sat on the couch opposite of the other four. When Kid and the others walked in, they frantically waved and motioned for Jekyll and Hyde to join them. They did, ending up squished between the two girls.

This left the loveseat in the middle for Wren and Kid. Upon noticing this, Kid blushed and tried to look anywhere but at Wren while Wren cast a glare at Maka, Liz, and Patty. The girls tried to look as innocent as possible, but it was still obvious to the pair that they had done this on purpose. Regardless, they both plopped down on the couch together.

"You two look so cute together!" squealed Liz. This comment resulted in a chorus of giggles from the girls and even a few snickers from Soul and Hyde. Black*Star just looked confused.

"What? But they're not together…" he trailed off, scratching his head. "I'll never understand dating." He mumbled.

Kid glared at his weapon. "Let's just start the movie." He said as he pressed play. He dimmed the lights using another remote sitting nearby and everyone else grabbed some pizza and settled in for the show. The gang had agreed on some zombie flick that Kid had never heard of. Personally, being a shinigami and dealing with Sid every day, movies like this bored him. Instead he turned his attention to the girl beside him once more.

He and Wren had grown very close in the past six months. Closer, in fact, than he had ever been with another person before. He found himself answering questions that he normally would brush off or lie about. In turn, he found himself interested about everything about her. The story she had told him about her family had even had more of an effect on him than he ever would have expected. It was almost as if he were feeling her pain. He could almost say he thought he was falling for the girl.

_But how do I know if she feels the same way?_

Before he knew it, the movie was almost halfway over. He had been so caught up in his thoughts that it wasn't until Wren's head hit his shoulder that he even noticed the position that he and Wren, not to mention the others in the room, were in.

It seemed as though almost everyone else had fallen asleep as well. Maka's head rested on Soul's shoulder and his head rested on hers. Both were snoring softly. Black*Star was asleep leaning over the arm of the couch he had been sitting on. Liz and Patty were each sprawled across Jekyll and Hyde's laps. The only ones who were still awake were Tsubaki, who seemed fascinated by the movie, Hyde, who watched the movie with his typical bored expression, and himself.

Kid guessed that Wren had only recently fallen asleep based on how she was sitting. She was still in a sitting position, leaning just enough to fall on him. Kid blushed. Moving slowly, he carefully moved his arm so that it was placed around her shoulders. When she did not wake, he shifted slightly so that her head was now resting on his chest and he was leaning into the corner of the couch.

_At least now she can be more comfortable. _Well, that's what he told himself. In truth, he was very much enjoying their current position. He smiled to himself as he looked down at the beauty in his arms.

The moment was ruined however, when Kid heard a low growling to his left. Looking over, he saw that Hyde had redirected his attention from the movie to him. Despite all of his gruffness and indifferent expressions, it was obvious that he care deeply for his meister, as did Jekyll, who he suspected would be doing the same thing right now should he have been awake.

Kid raised his free hand in a gesture of innocence, before pointing to the sleeping Patty in his lap. Kid raised his eyebrows as if to say 'So you can, but I can't?' Huffing in defeat, Hyde turned his attention back to the movie. Kid did so as well, making a stronger attempt to actually watch the film. He didn't notice Tsubaki who was silently giggling over what had just transpired.

When the movie ended, no one having moved since they had fallen asleep, Kid switched off the tv. Picking up the sleeping girl in his arms, he silently motioned for Hyde and Tsubaki to do the same. They left Maka and Soul to sleep on one couch and Liz and Jekyll on the other as Kid led them through the mansion to the guest rooms. Hyde deposited Patty in her room and then took the room beside it. Tsubaki set a loudly snoring Black*Star in another and took the adjoining room.

After taking care of his friends, Kid made his way to his own room, Wren still in his arms. He wanted her to be as comfortable as possible, and he knew for certainty that the best bed in the house was his own. He could stand to stay in a guest room for one night.

He set her down as softly as possible and pulled the covers up to her chin, but just as he was about to leave. A hand grabbed his sleeve. He looked sown in surprise to see bright blue eyes staring back at him.

"Kid?" Wren's sleep-thick voice called.

He took her hand. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you. I'm just about to leave." He was about to take her hand away from his when he was cut off.

"Stay." She said softly, sounding more awake. His shocked golden gaze locked with her confidant blue one.

"What?" he asked, more out of shock than for lack of hearing.

"I said stay." She stated, stronger now. She sat up and linked her hand with his. For the countless time that night, Kid's face went red, but he nodded in agreement. He took off his suit jacket and shoes, leaving on a simple black shirt and his pants, he slipped under the covers with her, the two facing each other. Wren once again entwined their fingers.

"Kid, do you like me?" Wren asked, very bluntly. Kid started at her abrupt question.

"Of course I like you. You mean a lot to me." He answered, confused.

"No, I mean-"

"Do I love you?" Kid cut her off. "Yes. Very much." There was no use in being shy now.

It was Wren's turn to blush. "Really?"

Kid smiled softly. "Yes. You are unlike anyone I have ever met and you are very dear to me."

Wren stared at him. The two sat in silence for a few moments before Kid once again broke it.

"Wren?" she looked at him. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Wren froze for a second before nodding slowly. Her face quickly broke into a grin. "Yes. I would like that." She whispered and pressed her lips to his in a quick kiss.

It was over before Kid had registered what was happening, and by then Wren had once again laid her head on his chest, one arm draped across his stomach forcing him onto his back, not that he minded. He wrapped his arms around his new girlfriend's waist.

It wasn't long before the couple started to drift off. And just as Kid was about to slip away he thought he hear Wren whisper "I love you." But maybe that was just a dream.

**xxxxx**

Kid woke to a face hovering over his own the next morning. He froze at first before remembering the previous night's events.

_Wren agreed to be my girlfriend._

A grin crept up on his face as he remembered this. Wren flopped down on her side next to him. "Good morning." She said softly.

In response, Kid leaned over and kissed her, giving her just enough time to respond before pulling away. She looked at him surprised as she touched her lips. "What was that for?" she asked.

"You never gave me enough time to react last night." He stated. Wren blushed. "What time is it?" he asked, suddenly remembering his friends who had stayed over.

"Just after eight," she responded. "Everyone else is downstairs. Liz and Patty made breakfast."

Kid groaned thinking about the disaster they undoubtedly made of his kitchen, but sat up anyway. "Then we probably shouldn't keep them waiting." He said walking over to his closet and putting on a basic white, button-up shirt. Then, offering Wren his hand, the couple made their way to their friends.

When they entered the kitchen, all eyes turned to them. It was only a few moments before they noticed that they were holding hands. But Black*Star, being his usual noisy and oblivious self, decided to announce it to the world.

"Oi! Why are Kid and Wren holding hands?" he yelled. The girls erupted in a chorus of giggles.

"I think it's because Kid finally asked Wren to be his girlfriend." Deduced Maka. Both Wren and Kid turned their heads to the floor in a blush.

When they finally looked up, Kid noticed the evil look from Hyde and an uncharacteristically mean glare from Jekyll aimed his way. Kid gulped and leaned over to Wren. "I don't think your partners are too happy about this." Wren smiled at him and then proceeded to cast an equally evil look at the twins.

"I really like this one guys." She said. "No running him off." She added forcefully.

Oddly enough, it was Jekyll who responded. "Fine." He sighed in defeat. "But if you hurt her," he said advancing on the shorter shinigami, "my brother and I will kill you." he finished, glaring down at Kid. He nodded furiously as Wren pushed her partner back.

Jekyll allowed himself to be moved. "Good." He said, his usual grin reappearing. Everyone else in the room watched the ordeal with amused smiles.

"Now then!" said Wren. "Can we eat?" she asked, breaking the slight tension. Everyone laughed.

As Kid and his friends moved towards the table where breakfast was laid out, he looked over at his girlfriend, who was still holding his hand as they sat down, and he couldn't help but think that, even if only for this moment, everything was perfect.

**xxxxx**

**Yay! Fluffy ending! Hope you liked it! **


End file.
